The present invention generally relates to the field of air compressor assemblies, and particularly to an air compressor including a handle capable of assuming a plurality of positions.
The supply of compressed air is one of the most important considerations in manufacturing operations. From residential construction to plant operations, compressed air is utilized to perform many necessary operations, such as powering air tools and sprayers. In portable applications, air compressor assemblies are typically transported with the use of a wheel assembly and a transport handle assembly used to guide the air compressor assembly when utilizing the wheel assembly. However, a typical transport handle assembly is not suited for lifting the air compressor, such as when the air compressor assembly is loaded into a truck, needs to be transported over stairs, lifted over uneven ground, and the like. Further, an air compressor assembly may weigh hundreds of pounds, thereby requiring a substantial force to be exerted to lift the air compressor assembly.
The failure of the typical transport handle assembly to supply an accommodating way of lifting the air compressor assembly often requires users, when trying to lift the air compressor assembly to wrap their arms around the air reservoir, grasp a wheel assembly, grip the motor assembly, and engage in other very difficult and unsure maneuvers. These maneuvers may cause damage to the air compressor assembly and even injury to the user due to the size and weight of a typical air compressor assembly.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an air compressor assembly including a handle capable of assuming a plurality of positions.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an air compressor assembly including a handle assembly capable of assuming multiple positions. In a first aspect of the present invention, an air compressor assembly includes an air reservoir suitable for storing compressed air, the reservoir having a first side portion and a second side portion. A handle assembly including a handle is disposed on the air reservoir, the handle assembly capable of attaining a first position and a second position, wherein the second position generally aligns the handle at least partially along at least one of the first and second side portions. It may also be desirable to have the first position include aligning the handle outward from an end portion of the air reservoir.
In a second aspect of the present invention, an air compressor assembly includes an air reservoir suitable for storing compressed air, the reservoir having a top edge. A handle assembly including a handle is disposed on the air reservoir. The handle assembly is capable of attaining a first position and a second position, wherein the first position arranges the handle generally above the top edge of the air reservoir and the second position arranges the handle generally below the top edge of the air reservoir.
In a third aspect of the present invention, an air compressor assembly includes an air reservoir suitable for storing compressed air having an end portion. A handle assembly including a handle is disposed on the air reservoir, the handle assembly capable of attaining a first position and a second position, wherein the first position arranges the handle generally outward from the end portion and the second position arranges the handle generally inward from the end portion.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, an air compressor assembly includes an air reservoir suitable for storing compressed air and a wheel assembly disposed on the air reservoir, the wheel assembly suitable for transporting the air reservoir. A handle assembly including a handle is disposed on the air reservoir. The handle assembly is capable of attaining a first position and a second position, wherein the first position arranges the handle so as to be suitable for transporting the air compressor assembly utilizing the wheel assembly. The second position arranges the handle so as to be suitable for lifting the air compressor assembly.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.